


Rival Bitches

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Docking, F/F, Futanari, Hate Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Other, Rival Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Ino and Sakura compete to decide which of them is worthy to be Tsunade's apprentice the only way they know how. [futa, yuri, 69]





	

"I'll be Tsunade-sama's pupil..." Sakura hissed, glaring at her friend and rival. "I'll become a great medic with her training."  
  
" _I'll_  be her pupil," groaned Ino, scratching Sakura like an alleycat. She bucked her hips. "She's the best kunoichi in Konoha's history. Why should she waste her time on you?"  
  
Sakura's ass leaped up on high, rising and bouncing meatily in the air, flicking beads of sweat hither and thither. Her plump thighs quivered, and her ample breasts flattened against Ino's slightly bigger rack, her thick cock throbbing painfully as it rubbed against Ino's.  
  
Their phalluses ground against each other. Their cocks they pressed up together, spooning and docking and rolling around on the floor of the hokage's office, flush and sweaty and stubbornly determined. It seemed as if the pair were evenly matched, neither one of them able to stay on top for very long.  
  
Tsunade smiled as she watched this duel of friends, stroking the hair of her niece and assistant, Shizune, whose head bobbed rhythmically under her desk, producing wet, slurping sounds from around the region of the Godaime's groin. Her cock twitched pleasantly in Shizune's mouth, and she enjoyed the feel of being blown almost as much as she enjoyed watching these two girls fuck each other in attempt to establish dominance.  
  
The superior one of the two, she had said, she would take as a pupil. The one who could prove herself a better kunoichi—a more aggressive and masterful futanari—would be the one she took as her student. The other, or so she secretly planned, she would take to have as a cocksleeve and cumdump. She was glad, now, that she had agreed to take up the post of hokage.  
  
It was  _good_  to be in charge.  
  
Ino pushed Sakura onto her back, grabbing at her friend's breasts with an indomitable ferocity. She seized and squeezed them, rolling the ample globes beneath her palms, dragging her fingers through the plump and pliable flesh. Ruthlessly she pinched Sakura's nipples, making the girl moan and whine, and she bucked her hips and thrust her cock between the pinkette's legs.  
  
Sakura hissed as Ino's erection drove itself into her cunt. She writhed beneath her rival and glared daggers, her face rosy and furious as Ino began to fuck her. She pushed and struggled to shove Ino off, but the blonde held onto her with all the perseverance of a lamprey, and moaning blissfully Ino thrust herself in and out of Sakura, throwing back her head and boastfully basking in her opponent's marvelous pussy.  
  
Sakura's ass slapped the floor, and her tits rolled and heaved in Ino's hands. Milk dribbled from her nipples, seeping between the blonde's fingers. Her face was contorted into an expression of both pain and pleasure, indignation and euphoria. She did not want to lose to her friend, but she'd be damned if this didn't feel  _wonderful_. Her cock pulsed and throbbed against Ino's abdomen, and her cunt twinged and clenched. Juices flowed out from her pussy, and semen burst from her cock. She came as Ino fucked her, and Ino grinned smugly.  
  
"Do I win, yet, Tsunade-sama?" she asked, panting.  
  
"Not yet," said Tsunade, smirking and biting back another blissful groan as Shizune eagerly sucked her cock. "You have to dominate her completely."  
  
Even as Tsunade said this, Ino's attention was distracted from Sakura. Not significantly, but just enough to make a difference. With a grunt, Sakura shoved her foe off of her, and she rolled a surprised Ino onto her belly. The Yamanaka's ass stuck up, a nice and tasty curve of perky flesh, her posterior almost as fine as Sakura's. Smiling grimly, Sakura put her hands to Ino's back, and she mounted the blonde with a grunt. Ino gasped and then swore, cursing her friend and scrabbling at the floor, trying to right herself and throw Sakura off. But Sakura had the advantage now, and she shoved her cock between Ino's firm, plump buttocks.  
  
"That's it. Take this, you slut!" Sakura growled. "I won't be beaten by you, you dumb blonde bimbo."  
  
Sakura thrust into Ino's asshole, causing Ino to squeal and Tsunade to grin. She fucked her rival in the ass, pounding her anus fast and hard. Ino's body rocked back and forth against the floor, her face blazing red as her nipples and her dick dragged against the grain of the wood. Milk she trailed over the wood, and precum and nectar stained it also. Her ass clapped audibly and repeatedly against Sakura's pelvis. Still, she did not allow herself to be dominated, and she struggled the whole time against Sakura's sex.  
  
Ino's hips wagged angrily, moving this way and that to try and offset Sakura's balance, but as a consequence she also caused Sakura's cock to dig in deep to every inch of her ass, making her gasp and moan despite herself, sending shameful thrills of pleasure up her spine. She thrashed regardless against this use, and she pushed herself again and again up from the floor, panting and sweating and huskily grunting.  
  
At last she succeeded, and Sakura was thrown off.  
  
"Ow! You damn bitch!" the pinkette cursed, landing flat on her big, perfect ass. "Fuck you!  _Shit!_ "  
  
"You already have," Ino said, moving quickly to get back off the floor, and turning to face Sakura. "And I've fucked you. But we haven't had a clear winner, not yet. It's your fault for being so stubborn, you damn closet pervert."  
  
"There's nothing closeted about me," said Sakura with indignation, rubbing her backside and glaring at Ino's lovely, nude form. "Least of all my perversion. I'm not a whore like you, though."  
  
"Aren't you?" said Ino tauntingly. "You've always seemed eager to fuck."  
  
"That doesn't make me a whore," Sakura said. "Just a slut."  
  
"Is there really a difference?"  
  
"Enough of one to bother."  
  
They both leered at each other, Sakura smiling and Ino slowly nodding. Their cocks both were still very hard, and their voluminous breasts rose and fell with deep, lusty breathing. Pussies were moist, and plump buttocks quivered.  
  
"I'll master you," said Sakura. "I'll make you cry uncle if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"You won't," Ino said. "I won't be beaten by  _you_."  
  
"You cunt," said Sakura.  
  
" _Dick_ ," Ino retorted.  
  
Both smirked.  
  
"Asshole," they called each other in unison.  
  
Then they mounted together, lying themselves mouth to groin upon the floor. Seeking to prove their dominance in skill and stamina, the two futanari agreed without need of speech or discussion to fellate one another mutually, to sixty-nine until one of them came and was proven the other's bitch.  
  
Sakura swallowed Ino's cock up to the hilt, relishing the pungent taste of the unwashed phallus. Ino did likewise to Sakura's, uncaring of wherever it may have been theretofore. Their dicks throbbed in each other's mouths, and they mashed their tits each against the other's abdomen. Their buttocks clenched, and their eyes rolled, and their cheeks puffed and depressed lewdly as each sucked and blowed and slurped the cock of her friend, rival, and lover.  
  
Tsunade bucked her hips, watching this, panting and grasping at one of her own tits, kneading her bosom through her blouse. Shivers wracked her voluptuous frame, and a husky moan escaped her beautiful, plump lips, and Shizune gagged audibly beneath the desk, even in spite of her considerable skill and experience.  
  
Ino and Sakura slurped and sucked and smacked their lips, bucking their hips and thrusting into each other's mouths. Their fellatio was fierce, a ravenous blowing and licking that could scarcely be matched. No clash of sword or exchange of fists had there ever been which could be said to have been much more close and terrible a contest of rival powers. Their eyes were furious and glinting with steely determination. Neither was willing to yield.  
  
They sucked, and they sucked, and they sucked.  
  
Sakura felt the pressure in her erection like an unbearable pain. It hurt so bad, it felt so good, an arousal so intense that it was agony to endure. Her head swam, and her body thrilled, and she floated on a cloud and spasmed with uncontrollable jolts of ecstasy, limbs tensing and convulsing apart from her will.  
  
Ino's mind was numb, and she could think of nothing but the cock in her mouth, and the mouth on her cock. Her ass wagged and wiggled, ruddy cheeks bouncing and clapping softly together as she clenched herself in an effort to stave off the inevitable. All her body felt tight and knotted, her loins aflame.  
  
Torture, literal whips and thumbscrews, would have seemed easier to suffer. Pain they could manage, they could stave off by force of will, they could soldier through and endure as kunoichi of Konohagakure. But this pleasure, this euphoria, this stimulation of their genders was a hundred thousand times more unbearable. No little stamina did they have, and no lack for sexual experience, but everyone had a limit to the pleasure they could handle, how long they could hold back orgasm ere it became a pain worse than a burning brand.  
  
Their cocks were on fire. They were dying to come. They were drenched in sweat, panting and aching and itching throughout all the fibers of their bodies. At the uttermost limit of endurance, sexual or otherwise, they found themselves lying together and fellating each other, sixty-nining with a bitter passion. Not one of them came before the other. Equally matched in every regard, they rivaled one another. Sakura to Ino and Ino to Sakura.  
  
They could not beat each other. Neither of them could win, and neither could lose. But as one they came, going numb and slack, gaping and shuddering as their cocks simultaneously rebelled against all domination of will, succumbing together to the base sensations of their shared fellatio.  
  
Ino came into Sakura's mouth.  
  
Sakura came into Ino's mouth.  
  
Together they both came, crying into each other's loins. Come filled their mouths, and they tasted it strongly, bitter and salty and mingled with the pungent musk of sex. Tingling, they slumped as ones boneless and nerveless, puddles of oozing pleasure bereft of all sense. Aught knew either one save the ache and the release, the emptiness and the fullness, the completion of orgasm.  
  
All else they forgot, in absolute release nor knowing nor caring about contest or reward. Only the pleasure mattered. Only their cocks and their cunts and their warm, thick, delicious semen.  
  
Tsunade watched, smiling.  
  
"A tie, huh?" she said. "That's the third time. But you can't both be winners."  
  
Ino and Sakura moaned witlessly.  
  
Shizune, standing up from under Tsunade's desk, swallowing and licking her lips, smiled at her mentor.  
  
"Maybe they're both losers, then," she said, winking.  
  
Tsunade smiled.  
  
"We'll see," she said, folding her hands. "One way or another, I own their asses."  
  
"Only so long as you're hokage."  
  
"That'll be more than long enough to have my fun."  
  
Ino and Sakura smiled sleepily, in the numbness of orgasm uncaring of anything save their own bodily contentment. When they had the energy, they would resume their feuding and dueling with gusto.  
  
But until then, they drowsily embraced.


End file.
